1. Field of the Device
The present utility model relates to a lens cleaner for a disc unit, and more particularly relates to novel improvements for removing dust or the like attached on the lens by applying the air flow generated through a through hole formed on a cleaning disc onto the lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventionally used lens cleaners for a disc unit of this kind, a construction shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 has been employed. The reference numeral 1 shown in FIG. 1 represents a cleaning disc formed in identical configuration with any one of a compact disc (CD), a mini disc (MD), a compact disc-recordable (CD-R), and a digital video disc (DVD), which are commercially available. In the case of a compact disc, the thickness thereof is standardized to the value from 1.2 mm+0.3 to 1.2 mm-0.1. On the surface of the cleaning disc 1a facing the lens, there is provided with planted brushing hair bundles 2 which are so constructed as to be brought into contact with a lens 4 of an optical pick-up 3.
Therefore, by installing this cleaning disc 1 into a disc unit, not shown, instead of a compact disc, the lens 4 will be cleaned by the planted brushing hair bundles.
A conventional lens cleaner for a disc unit is so arranged as described above, the following problems exist.
Due to planted brushing hair bundles (or rubbery column-shaped projections in some cases) projecting by a few millimeters, there are cases where the cleaning disc is refused before insertion or rejected after insertion as an off-spec product, or sometimes it cannot be removed.
If planted brushing hair bundles are contaminated, the lens may be contaminated by contraries, or what is worse, the lens may be damaged. When planted brushing hair bundles are used in wet condition, the user may apply too much solvent, and thus the lens may be partly tarnished or tainted with dust or the like attached thereon. In addition, the usage of the cleaning disc having such planted brushing hair bundles or projections is limited in number of times due to deterioration thereof.